<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Normal Fantasies by MiriamMT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460986">Normal Fantasies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT'>MiriamMT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smut Gallavich OS [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, Kinky, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy toys around with Magic again - with extreme results. Ian discovers a new sexual fantasy and Mickey shows him that maybe you don't always have to say everything with words. </p><p>"Also, your legs are way nicer than Mandy's." Ian commented.<br/>Mickey scoffed and rolled his eyes.<br/>"Then again" Ian looked under the table, " Your legs in stockings? That would look so hot."<br/>Mickey raised his eyebrows at him, "Come again?"<br/>Ian shrugged, "Just something I've been thinking about. Those sexy legs in stockings or tights... a skirt or dress to top it all off, just something plain and simple, in black."<br/>Mickey blinked a few times, "I can't even say if that makes you less or more gay. Why the fuck do you want me to put on a dress, did you have stroke? Never gonna happen!"<br/>Ian rolled his eyes, "I know. That internalized homophobia is rooting way too deep in you", he sighed and smiled adoringly at him, "But it would be so sexy, though. Your body is just a turn on through and through." He bit his bottom lip and nodded.<br/>Mickey shook his head, " Why are you so god damn horny? If you didn't notice, I'm not in that body you're talking about right now."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smut Gallavich OS [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Normal Fantasies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian was on his way to school.<br/>
He was lost in his thoughts about Mickey. The hot Milkovich brother that he hooked up with regularly.<br/>
He had a huge crush on the thug. And a few weeks ago, Mickey kissed him for the first time ever. Ian was still on cloud nine.</p><p>He was thinking about Mickeys lips on his like so often, when suddenly someone pulled him into an alley.</p><p>Ian fought and pushed back immediately until he recognised the attacker. It was Mandy.</p><p>"Fuck, Mandy. What are you doing?" He hissed, the Milkovich sister had him pushed against the wall.</p><p>"Shut up", she looked around and let go of him.<br/>
"Are you alright?" Ian asked, "What, are you running from someone?"</p><p>"Ian, listen, I'm not Mandy"<br/>
Ian frowned at her.<br/>
"Yeah, sure, Can we go to school now?"<br/>
"Hey, dickhead, listen to me. I'm not Mandy, it's me, Mickey."</p><p>Ian looked at his best friend with raised eyebrows.<br/>
"Riiiight. Did you take something? Drugs this early in the morning?"</p><p>"No, I'm serious! Mandy did some fucking hocus pocus again and we kind of... I don't know, body swapped!"<br/>
"Okay, if I play along, can we go to school?"<br/>
"I'm not playing games, Gallagher!" She insisted, "I'm Mickey! Why the fuck don't you believe me?"</p><p>"Maybe because Magic isn't real? And because you aren't a fucking witch, no matter how much you want to curse Lip."<br/>
Ian wanted to turn around and leave, but Mandy grabbed his arm.</p><p>"Okay, alright." She looked around again like a paranoid, "If I was Mandy, would I know that you and me, my Mickey-me, fuck around?"<br/>
Ian snorted, " Mandy, I already told you, I don't know any of your brother's secrets, I have nothing to do with him. I don't know what kind of fantasies you came up with again but coming up with this whole magic story just for this trap is ridiculous."</p><p>Mandy sighed, "Wait, does that mean, Mandy suspects that there is something going on?"<br/>
Ian rolled his eyes, he was tired of this game, "We're late for school, Mands."</p><p>"Wait, stop" she still had her hand tightly around his arm, "Would Mickey tell Mandy, about the one time" she stepped closer and made sure yet again that no one was there, "when we were at my place, fucked on the couch and I let you come inside of me while I kissed you, though I usually tell you to pull out?"</p><p>Ian stared at her with wide eyes.<br/>
"And I liked it a lot. And you said, seeing your cum dripping out of my hole looks so hot and then you pushed me down on the couch and ate me out."</p><p>Ian blinked a few times, yes, he remembered that time perfectly clear. He swallowed hard.<br/>
"Mickey?"<br/>
"Yes, you idiot. Fucking hell, you finally believe me?"<br/>
"So, you're Mickey, but in Mandy's body?"<br/>
"That's what I'm trying to tell you for the last five minutes! Now come, let's go, that Bitch forced me to go to school with you."</p><p>Mickey-Mandy left the alley and Ian followed him, still confused as fuck.<br/>
"So, what, Mandy is in your body at home?"<br/>
"Yes, I had to tell you about it, cause she's gonna take my shift in the store later and it would be kinda fatal if you try to stick your dick into me then... into her... whatever!"</p><p>"But how... how did this happen?"<br/>
"The fuck do I know? We had a fight and suddenly it's a boy-girl thing!"<br/>
"You watched that movie?"<br/>
Mickey stopped and looked at him, "That's your takeaway? Really?"</p><p>Ian shrugged, "This is so weird."<br/>
"Yeah, I'm sure the situation is really hard on <em>you</em>."<br/>
"Uhm, yeah, one of the best fucks I ever had told by Mandy's voice? It's all ruined now."<br/>
"This is so not funny, Gallagher. Concentrate on the topic. You have to get me through this day without me being kicked out of school or raped, got it? Mandy's body is weaker than I thought."</p><p>"You said, you had a fight with her. What kind of fight?"<br/>
Mickey sighed, " She said, her life would be so much easier if she was a boy. So, I said, that my life isn't exactly easier than hers. Of course, I meant with that the whole <em>dad's-gonna-kill-me-if-he-finds-out-about-us-fucking-around</em>, but she doesn't know about it. So, she was insulted for some god damn reason, yelled at me, then said some weird witchy words and suddenly I stood in my living room with tits, long hair and high heels! Fell over and almost broke my arm."</p><p>They arrived at their high school and entered the building.<br/>
"Later in the store, she's gonna act like she's me. I had to promise her to not tell anyone, because she wants to use it as some fucking experiment." Mickey mumbled and Ian nodded, they walked down the hallway and one of the guys obviously checked Mandy out and then fucking whistled when they walked by.</p><p>Mickey pulled a face and turned around, "Get a life, braindead!" He yelled at him and turned around to Ian, "I swear, it goes like that the whole fucking morning already. The first time it happened I went straight at the guy to punch him, cause I thought he'd go gay on me. But even though Mandy's tough, I can't beat someone up with this body the way I usually do."</p><p>Ian bit his lip, " If you keep picking fights with random dudes, I really do have to play protector here."<br/>
"I don't need your fucking protection!"<br/>
Ian chuckled.<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"You just sounded exactly like Mandy when she says that. On point."<br/>
Mickey flipped him off and they went to their first period together.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Ian sat behind the counter in the Kash'n'Grab store. Mandy-Mickey stood by the magazines. It was interesting to see how Mandy tried to muster the bored, unpleasant look on Mickeys face.</p><p>Ian knew Mickey better than anyone, knew his body like his own. If he had any doubts regarding the body swap, they were gone now. Mickey moved differently than usual, talked differently, looked at him differently. He couldn't fake that.<br/>
So apparently Mandy really did some witch bullshit and swapped their bodies.</p><p>So far "Mickey" hadn't lost a word in his direction. Logical, since Mandy didn't assume, they even liked each other that much.</p><p>"Mickey" Ian said, he didn't react. Ian grinned, "Mickey?" Still no reaction, "Mandy!"</p><p>The Milkovich turned around to him and Ian started laughing.<br/>
"The fuck are you laughing about?" Mandy hissed.<br/>
"You reacted to Mandy instead of Mickey. You tried so hard, and yet..."</p><p>She crossed her arms in front of Mickeys chest.<br/>
"He told you, didn't he?"<br/>
"Yes. This is confusing as fuck, still, by the way. So, when will you finally switch you back?"</p><p>Mandy licked her... Mickeys lips.<br/>
"I can't." She mumbled.<br/>
"You can't?"<br/>
"Dude, I don't even know how I did this! I have this spell book from this one shady dark shop and I just read some body swap bullshit out loud. I have no idea how to reverse it! Christ, I didn't expect it to work!"</p><p>"Well, then read through that fucking book and find the reverse spell."<br/>
"I'm on it, trust me. Or do you think I want to stay in Mickeys body? Or that he stays in mine? You should have seen the clothes he put on me this morning! I looked horrific, I looked like him! I made him change and then, get this, I did his make-up - he whined like a little Bitch about it the whole damn time!"</p><p>Ian thought about Mickey doing Mandy's make up, he so needed a picture of that!</p><p>"Well, hurry up to find a solution. I don't wanna spend my last years of high school with Mickey picking fights with jocks cause they catcall him.", it was a blunt lie, he liked spending his whole day with Mickey. He usually never had the chance to just casually spend his day with him. He would just prefer it, if he looked like Mickey and not like his sister.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>It's been a week since the body swap and Mickey and Ian were both frustrated. Mickey, because guys kept eyeing him and catcalling him and he had to "just ignore it" most of the time because Ian stopped him from killing anyone. And Ian, because he was extremely attracted to grumpy Mickey and found him adorable, but he couldn't fuck him, because he wasn't him.</p><p>"Mandy needs to get her shit together" Mickey growled, they were sitting in some kind of coffee shop, one of Mickeys uncles used it as front for cocaine business.</p><p>"On a positive note, this is the first time that the two of us can just casually sit somewhere in public and talk. Because otherwise it would look 'too gay'. If you look up paranoia in a dictionary, your name comes up." Ian smiled at him across the table. Mickey rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I tell you something, Gallagher. You're so fucking gay, we walk around together all day long and yet every guy eyefucks Mandy and tries to take her behind the next dumpster. No one would even assume you two are a couple, cause you radiate a fucking rainbow."</p><p>Ian grinned brightly at him and Mickey also had to smile.<br/>
A dude walked by and smirked at Mandy.<br/>
"Hey, beauty, nice legs"<br/>
Mickey rolled his eyes, "Piss off"<br/>
"Oh, she's a tough one. I like it.", the dude leaned towards Mandy and wanted to tuck her hair behind her ear. He had the other hand on the table and Mickey quickly took his fork and rammed it into the dude's hand.</p><p>"Bitch, back off" he growled.<br/>
The dude yelled in pain and cursed Mickey while being dragged outside by some Milkovich cousin who had shift right now.</p><p>"See, you're good for absolutely nothing" Mickey said to Ian.<br/>
The Ginger chuckled, "That was awesome."<br/>
"Well it proves my theory, that you're always around Mandy, because she's protecting your ass, not the other way round."</p><p>"Mandy is very pretty and likes to show it through her clothes. She gets comments from assholes all the time."<br/>
"That doesn't make it okay."<br/>
"I know, but no one can fight all of those guys."</p><p>Mickey sighed.<br/>
"Also, your legs are way nicer than Mandy's." Ian commented.<br/>
Mickey scoffed and rolled his eyes.<br/>
"Then again" Ian looked under the table, " Your legs in stockings? That would look so hot."</p><p>Mickey raised his eyebrows at him.<br/>
"Come again?"<br/>
Ian shrugged, "Just something I've been thinking about. Those sexy legs in stockings or tights... a skirt or dress to top it all off, just something plain and simple, in black."</p><p>Mickey blinked a few times.<br/>
"I can't even say if that makes you less or more gay. Why the fuck do you want me to put on a dress, did you have stroke? Never gonna happen!"</p><p>Ian rolled his eyes, "I know. That internalized homophobia is rooting way too deep in you", he sighed and smiled adoringly at him, "But it would be so sexy, though. Your body is just a turn on through and through." He bit his bottom lip and nodded.</p><p>Mickey shook his head, " Why are you so god damn horny? If you didn't notice, I'm not in that body you're talking about right now."<br/>
Ian sighed, "Unfortunately. I need to get laid... I'm gonna call Ned later."</p><p>Mickey just grunted at the name and looked away from him.<br/>
Ian frowned at the weird reaction, but his attention was drawn to a table of guys who seemed focused on Mandy right now and talked lowly with each other.</p><p>"These guys over there are looking at you."<br/>
"They're looking at Mandy. Fuck's sake, I wanna beat all of those sons of bitches up."<br/>
Ian looked at them and then back at Mickey-Mandy in the short skirt.</p><p>"Then let's do that."<br/>
Mickey looked at him interested.<br/>
"You literally spend the last week from stopping me to do that."<br/>
"Yeah, in school, so they won't expel Mandy. Here? I leave you alone, wait in the next alley, you're gonna leave, and if they follow, you lead them my way and we beat them up together. Mandy always has that baton hidden in her boots, you got that?"<br/>
"Yes. But maybe we can take one or two of them, but me in this body, I can't do so much damage."<br/>
"Yes, you can, well Mandy can."</p><p>Mickey bit his bottom lip.<br/>
"Come on, let's make sure they don't bother Mandy ever again when she's back in her body."<br/>
"You're such an Optimist, Gallagher."<br/>
Ian smirked at him and got up.</p><p>He left the coffee shop and Mickey looked after him. He looked down on Mandy's body. His sister always put clothes out for him in the morning and even though he was in a girl body right now, wearing girl clothes made him feel weird. Ian's fantasy about stockings and dresses didn't make it better.</p><p>He called his cousin to him, "Ay, put that on the bill of those guys over there, alright?"<br/>
"Do they bother you?"<br/>
"I got it.", he smirked and got up to follow Ian.</p><p>Outside he put on a cigarette. He waited a while before walking down the street. He noticed the guys from the coffee shop following him.</p><p>"Hey, baby, wait, I wanna ask you a question" one of them called after him.<br/>
"Why are you running from us babe, just wanna talk."</p><p>Mickey rolled his eyes and finally saw Ian in one of the alleys, he rounded the corner and smirked at Ian, who leaned against a brick wall.<br/>
He could still hear the catcalls.</p><p>Ian quickly hid behind a dumpster and Mickey went towards the end of the alley, it was a dead end.<br/>
"Well, baby, looks like it's a dead end. Shouldn't have ignored us."</p><p>Mickey turned around to them, they were 4 of the six guys that sat at the table.<br/>
"If you call me baby one more time, I'm gonna take your dwarf cock and shove it up your faggot boyfriend's ass there." He said and pointed from one guy to the other.<br/>
He could see Ian grinning from his position.</p><p>The boys just laughed.<br/>
"I like them rough" one commented and stepped towards Mickey.</p><p>He quickly got the baton out of his boot, the guy just scoffed and came towards her.<br/>
Mickey looked at him unimpressed and swung the baton at him, the guy held the thing and grinned at him, Mickey knew he would concentrate on that, so he could easily kick him in the balls.</p><p>He yelped and let go of the baton to hold his balls, so Mickey hit him with the thing against the neck.</p><p>At the same time, he heard one of the other guys yelling, because Ian had turned him around started beating him up with his ROTC/Karate abilities. Ian and Mickey made short process with all four, sending them to the ground. Eventually Ian laughed loudly and took Mickeys hand and started running.</p><p>They ran down the streets laughing until they ended up in another alleyway. They leaned against the next wall and laughed while trying to regain their breath, Ian was still holding Mickeys hand... or Mandy's hand.</p><p>"Fuck, that was fun!" Ian exclaimed, "Shit, now I wanna fuck ya." He looked at him.<br/>
"Shit that you have to wait until I got my body back for that.", Mickey freed his hand from Ian to tuck the long black Mandy hair behind his ears.</p><p>Ian chuckled, "What does that mean, wouldn't you fuck me anymore if I was in a girl's body suddenly?"<br/>
Mickey scoffed, "What would there be for me to fuck then? Come on, who cares, you're not gonna fuck my sister's body."</p><p>"Yeah, you're right, that wouldn't feel right." He shook his head and looked at him, "Hey, if we would have sex, would that count as threesome between me, you and your sister?"</p><p>Mickey blinked a few times and stared at Ian disgusted.<br/>
"If you masturbate while you're in her body, would that be incest? Do you think, she's fucking anyone while in your body?", he looked at the sky curiously.</p><p>"Can we talk about anything else? Anything, please? Or I'm gonna throw up."</p><p>Ian looked at him again and smiled.<br/>
"Okay. We could talk about how you feel about me and what kind of relationship we're having and where this whole thing is headed. Are we just gonna fuck under high school bleachers until we're thirty?"</p><p>Ian stared him into the eyes and waited for an answer. Mickey could just stare back.<br/>
He swallowed hard and looked down, "Man I hope Mandy changes the cheats after she jerked off in my body", he mumbled and turned around to leave.</p><p>Ian sighed, "Was worth a try"</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>A few days later and Ian and Mickey were both completely done with the body swap. Mickey was horny as fuck after spending the majority of every day with Ian.<br/>
They kept beating up dudes that wouldn't let Mandy alone - What turned Ian on, but he couldn't fuck Mickey in Mandy's body and he was tired of the whole hide and seek game.</p><p>They both stormed into the Milkovich house after a long school day. Mandy-Mickey was lying on the couch munching potato chips.</p><p>"Bitch, stop ruining my body and fucking finally reverse this Hogwarts bullshit!"<br/>
"Ruining your body?" Mandy asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>Ian agreed, if Mandy kept up this couch-potato style, Mickey would lose his fantastic ass, they couldn't let that happen.</p><p>"Mandy, come on, it's impossible that you still didn't find anything. For God's sake, try to read the spell backwards or something."<br/>
"Now, Mandy, you're gonna solve this, now! Or I'm gonna cry in a public place while singing a Taylor Swift song, I dare you!" Mickey yelled at her.</p><p>Ian looked at him, that was the weirdest threat he ever heard from him. But seemed to work since Mandy got up. "You wouldn't!"<br/>
"You wanna test me?"</p><p>The Milkovich siblings had a starring contest while Ian just watched confused from the side lines. He could barely tell them apart like this.</p><p>"Okay, fine." Mandy growled, "I think I found something but I'm not totally sure. We could try it but maybe it would end up worse."<br/>
"How could it be any worse than this right now?" Mickey exclaimed.</p><p>Mandy rolled his eyes and took Ian's wrist to pull him into her room.<br/>
Mickey looked at the two. How his Mickey-body pulled Ian with him, how he held his wrist, almost holding his hand. He bit his lip, a weird mix of sadness and jealousy washing over him. Why wasn't he able to touch him like this when he was in that body?</p><p>In Mandy's room they sat down on the ground and Mandy took her witchy spell book and went through the pages.</p><p>"Get a move on, Mandy!"<br/>
"Shut up, dickhead, I'm on it!"<br/>
Ian smiled at the two siblings.<br/>
"You know what, I better leave the room, in the end I end up in Mickeys body or something." Ian said and left the room.</p><p>He got a snack in the kitchen, it took a while for the Milkoviches to come out again.<br/>
"So, are you... you again?" Ian asked them.</p><p>"Yeah it seemed to have worked, now you're rid of him again" Mandy smiled, "Wish I could say the same."<br/>
Mickey crossed his arms in front of his chest and rolled his eyes, "Whatever Bitch, I go jerk off under the shower before I burn my bed and all my clothes" he growled and winked at Ian before disappearing in his room.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Mickey looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and ran his hand through his hair. He didn't slick it back today, so it was just kinda messy, but he remembered how Ian once said it looked sexy.</p><p>He looked down on his body. It's been a while since the body swap and since not seeing Ian every day anymore gave him time to think about the things he said.</p><p>So right now, he stood in his bathroom wearing stockings. They were soft and silky and ended on his mid-thigh in a lace band. He had no idea what the hell Ian's obsession with his legs was about, but somehow, he wanted to fulfil this little fantasy for him. Do this for him, do something good for him. Over the whole thing he put a plain black dress that went almost to his knees and just hid the lace on the stockings.</p><p>Surprisingly, he didn't hate it. It didn't make him as uncomfortable as he thought it would. It wasn't so bad, just the thought of being seen like this, caught in these clothes, made him tense up at every little noise he heard. Kinda like being gay itself made him feel sometimes.<br/>
But if the reward for wearing this was Ian fucking his brains out, it would be worth it.</p><p>He still hated how the dress made the top half of his body look so he put his jacket over the outfit. He had texted Ian a few minutes ago, he should come over and just get into the bedroom, because his dad and siblings wouldn't be home for the whole weekend. He even made it to get rid of Mandy.</p><p>He heard some doors opening and closing and tightly held onto the sink, hoping it was just Ian.</p><p>"Mickey?" He heard the gingers voice calling him, "Are you here?"<br/>
Mickey took a deep breath.</p><p>He opened the bathroom door just a few inches. Ian stood in his room and looked in his direction.<br/>
"There you are. Why are you hiding from me?" Ian chuckled. Mickey was thankful that the bathroom was attached to his room, he nodded at the door to his bedroom, "The door."</p><p>Ian closed the door and came further into the room.<br/>
"So, are you gonna come out of that bathroom or?"</p><p>Mickey bit his lip and without any big speeches he opened the door further and stepped into the room. He looked down at the ground and could feel his cheeks heating up.</p><p>There was a stunned silence in the room.<br/>
Mickey swallowed hard, "So... how ridiculous does it look?"</p><p>He still didn't get an answer and already started to slowly back off into the bathroom again, soaked in shame.<br/>
But Ian woke up out of his trance then.</p><p>"Holy fuck" he whispered and came towards him. He looked his body up and down and almost hesitantly put his hands on his hips, pulling his body flush against his.</p><p>He let his hands wander down Mickeys body, over the soft fabric of the dress to his legs. He let one hand wander up his thigh to his ass, slipping under the dress.</p><p>"You look so fucking hot" Ian whispered and kissed his cheek, kissing down to his neck, nibbling gently on the skin.</p><p>Mickey grinned, "Why couldn't you have a normal fantasy like strapping me to the bed and spanking me with a whip?" He mumbled and put his hands on his shoulders.</p><p>"Your legs look fantastic in these" he pushed the dress up to see his legs in the stockings in all their glory, with the little lace hand at the top, "And you're not wearing anything underneath."</p><p>Mickey shrugged, "Kinda nice freeing feeling. Guess that's why the Scots are wearing their weird skirts all the time."<br/>
Ian laughed and kissed his lips passionately.</p><p>His hands were under Mickeys dress, touching everywhere he could reach, he massaged his ass, let his hands wander over his thighs.</p><p>"I wanna fuck you" Ian said breathlessly between kisses.<br/>
"That's where I was going with this"<br/>
"I want to fuck you while you wear it." Ian clarified and pushed the jacket of Mickeys shoulders.</p><p>Mickey could have guessed that it would come to this. He smirked and kissed Ian again while the ginger was groping his ass cheeks, spreading them apart already.<br/>
Mickey knew, that this would end in a very good treatment for him if he let Ian fuck him in these clothes.</p><p>He took a step back from him and grinned at him.<br/>
"Lock the door and push the dresser in front of it. Then you can fuck me in this."</p><p>Ian laughed, "I thought your family is gone for the whole weekend anyways."<br/>
"Do I look like I wanna even chance any of them catching us right now?", Mickey asked and went to the window to close the blinds.</p><p>Ian pushed the dresser in front of the door.<br/>
"You're cute when you're paranoid." Ian smiled at him and took his shirt off while walking back to Mickey by the window.</p><p>"Don't call me cute" Mickey scolded.<br/>
"Your very hot right now" Ian grinned and wrapped his arms around him again, let his hands wander down to his ass, "So fucking sexy. You know what would make it even better? Heels, would make your legs look even better."<br/>
"Maybe, but I would break both my ankles and you would have to carry me to the bed" Mickey mumbled while his hands ran down Ian's chest, Mickey licked his lips when he felt his abs under his fingers until he got to the buttons of his jeans.</p><p>"Carry you? I could do that" Ian whispered and connected his lips with Mickeys neck again.<br/>
"Or you could finally get rid of these pants and get on me", Mickey grinned and pushed the pants down. Ian took them off, and gently pushed Mickey on the bed.</p><p>"Turn around"<br/>
Mickey licked his lips and positioned on the bed properly, lying on his stomach.</p><p>Ian Palmed himself through his boxers at the sight. He had no idea why he was obsessed with Mickeys legs. It probably came from when they fucked face to face for the first time. It took Ian a year to convince him to let him look at him while he fucked him, and they did it in the store. It was to a time where Ian of course wasn't allowed to kiss him or be affectionate and gentle in any way. But he had Mickeys leg up on his shoulder and his legs really were sexy, especially when they were the only part of his body Ian was allowed to touch apart from his ass.</p><p>Ian got on the bed behind Mickey. He didn't plan on fucking him without looking at him for one second, but since Mickey actually did something like this for him, he deserved some special treatment.</p><p>Ian ran his hands up Mickeys legs, from his ankles to his thighs, feeling the soft fabric of the stockings, he licked his lips. He slowly pushed up the dress over Mickeys ass and pulled his cheeks apart.<br/>
He smirked up at Mickey when he leaned down and buried his face in Mickeys ass.</p><p>He circled his tongue around his hole, Mickey made a satisfied noise. Ian couldn't stop touching Mickeys stocking-clad legs while pushing his tongue in and out of his hole. He pulled his cheeks apart and slicked one finger in spit, pushing it into Mickeys hole while gently biting down on his right cheek.</p><p>Mickey moaned lowly and his muscles in his legs tensed up for a moment, making it look even better.<br/>
Ian pulled his Finger back out and collected some spit in his mouth, he licked around his hole again and then pushed his tongue back in, pushing his spit into him as lube. He moved his tongue around inside of him, feeling him clenching around his tongue.</p><p>Mickey was moaning and sighing. Ian was a pro when it came to pleasing Mickey and whenever they were alone Mickey never failed to show him how much he enjoyed every single movement that came from the ginger - of course he couldn't moan the whole house down when they were in the store or fucked outside. But here, alone in his house, he loved moaning a little louder just to show Ian that he liked whatever he did.</p><p>Ian had never enjoyed guys being too loud. Because all his sex so far happened in secret so being loud was not possible. There were guys that still screamed and talked dirty overly loudly, it was annoying.</p><p>It was different with Mickey. Hearing him making more and more noise the more often they hooked up, how he got more confident with moaning, how he got more comfortable with showing he liked being pleased by a guy - it made Ian downright happy. It encouraged him to make him feel better and better every time.</p><p>Ian witches between eating him out and fingering him. Mickeys toes curled up and he grabbed the pillow underneath him tightly.<br/>
The Gallagher had three fingers up his ass by now.</p><p>Ian sat up on his knees, panting lightly, he wiped his mouth with his arm. He again ran his hands up and down Mickeys legs, still amazed by the soft feeling and the amazing look of it he grinned and suddenly spanked Mickeys ass.<br/>
Mickey flinched, but chuckled.</p><p>"Turn around" Ian said. Mickey quickly turned around on his back and looked up at Ian. The Gallagher took his boxers off, he was rock hard, and Mickey licked over his lips.</p><p>Ian got back between his legs and leaned over him.<br/>
He let his hands wander over his body from his thighs to his hips, over the dress to his shoulders, he kissed his collar bone and his neck up to his lips.</p><p>"You feeling good?" Ian whispered while lightly rubbing their dicks together.<br/>
"Fucking fantastic" Mickey grinned, "You plan on doing a longer break here or could you get to it?"</p><p>"You think I can make you come multiple times while fucking you?" He grinned down at him and went back nibbling and kissing on his neck.<br/>
"I'm gonna make you come twice while I fuck you in your stockings."</p><p>Mickey bit his bottom lip and wrapped his arms around his neck to kiss his lips, "Then what are you waiting for" he growled.</p><p>Ian grinned and sat up. He got a condom from the nights a together with the lube. He took Mickeys legs and put one of them on his shoulder, hooked the other one around his hip. Ian quickly rolled down the condom on his cock and lubed himself up before pushing into the Milkovich.</p><p>Ian arched his back lightly and bit his lip in pleasure.<br/>
Ian started thrusting in and out of him, slowly at first. But Mickey was done with the slow and the teasing he wanted to be fucked now. He tightened his leg around Ian's hip, moved his ass back against him the best he could.</p><p>Ian smiled at him, "So impatient"<br/>
He got faster, fucking into him harder. Eventually Mickey broke eye contact by closing his eyes and throwing his head back in pleasure, so Ian turned his head and mouthed on his leg which rested on his shoulder, groping the soft flesh of his thigh with the hand he was holding on to it. He about soaked the fabric of the stockings while living out his fantasies and fucking into him in a fast pace.</p><p>Mickey got louder and jerked himself off to Ian's thrusts. He had never seen the ginger so turned on before. He was absolutely lost in the moment and mercilessly thrusted into him with hard, fast snaps of his hips.</p><p>He let the hand, which nails he dug into his side, wander up Mickeys body above the dress. Mickey loved his warm big hands on him no matter in which way. The Gallagher stopped at Mickey's right nipple and pinched it, gently rubbed over it through the light fabric. Mickey was a mess already anyways.</p><p>Ian had said he wanted him to come twice, so Mickey had no reason to hold back and play their usual game of who would come first.</p><p>Ian knew that Mickey was ready to come soon. He looked down at him, looking for eye contact.<br/>
Mickey finally opened his eyes again and looked at him, they were staring at each other, panting and moaning, while Ian downright ruined him in the best way possible.</p><p>Ian leaned down, pushing Mickeys leg, which lay on his shoulder, down with him, so he was almost folding the Milkovich in half.<br/>
Ian remembered when he found out how bendy Mickey was when they didn't happen to fuck while standing. He was able to fuck the Milkovich in every position possible. Ian was almost sure that Mickey could even cross his ankles behind his head if he wanted to.</p><p>Ian hovered over him, while leaning down to him, he had put both legs on his shoulders and now Mickeys knees were almost hitting the pillow Mickey was lying on.</p><p>Ian was still holding eye contact and Mickey panted against his lips and moaned while he forced himself to not look away. Ian eventually smirked and kissed Mickey. The Milkovich ran his hand, that he used to grab the pillow underneath him, through Ian's red hair while hungrily kissing him back. Ian didn't slow down in his movements while kissing him.</p><p>Mickey moaned into Ian's mouth and bit down on his bottom lip when he came over his hand.</p><p>Ian pulled back from him and grinned down at him. Mickey panted and still moved his body against Ian's, while the Ginger almost stilled completely.</p><p>"Number one, what do you think how many more times you can come?"<br/>
"Depends on how long you still can" Mickey panted and pecked his lips, "I made you bleed", he whispered.</p><p>Ian touched his bottom lip and chuckled, "You're like a wild animal in bed, I like it."<br/>
"So, will you start moving again, or do you expect me to come on my own?"<br/>
"Don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything."<br/>
"I'm not one of your eighty-year-olds, Fuck me til I'm hard again, come on."</p><p>Ian grinned and shook his head. He pushed Mickeys legs down from him and earned a weird look from Mickey. The Ginger quickly put his hands on Mickeys hips and turned them both around, so Ian was lying down and Mickey sat on top of him.</p><p>He managed to do that with his dick still inside of him the whole time. Mickey let out a short, loud moan when Ian thrusted into him from underneath while positioning on the bed. Mickey sat up properly on top of him.</p><p>Ian grinned up at him and ran his hands down the dress, making sure it fell the right way over his thighs.<br/>
"What's your gig with this dress? You don't like seeing my dick anymore?" Mickey smirked and started moving on top of him slowly.</p><p>"I love seeing your dick. But I like how your legs disappear under it, it looks so good." He whispered, " And I like doing this" he groped Mickeys thighs and ran his warm hands over the soft fabric of the stockings up under the dress to his soft skin, slipping under the black fabric easily, until he could get a hold of his hips and made Mickey move faster on top of him.</p><p>"Yes, fuck" Mickey whispered while picking up the pace and riding Ian. He leaned back and balanced himself by putting his hands on Ian's thighs. Ian had one arm under his head to watch Mickey on top of him, the other hand was under the dress again and he started jerking Mickey off, feeling him slowly becoming hard again.</p><p>Ian was surprised by himself that he made it for so long already. Mickey looked incredibly sexy and fulfilled one of his favourite fantasies and they didn't fuck since before the body swap, and yet, he could keep going for hours.</p><p>Mickey flexed his thighs, Ian could feel the silky feeling of the stockings against his own skin. He leaned his head back and moaned himself while Mickey was fucking himself on his cock like he knew nothing that he loved more in this world than riding him – it was probably true.</p><p>Mickey was fully hard again after a few minutes, Ian kept jerking him off and picked up his pace. Ian took his arm from behind his head and put his hand on Mickey's hip.<br/>
"Fuck, you're so sexy", Ian panted. Mickey laughed and leaned forwards again, balancing his hands on Ian's abdomen while bouncing up and down on his cock. Ian bit his bottom lip and propped his legs up, so he could additionally trust into him from underneath.</p><p>Mickey moaned even louder, whimpering even, when Ian hit the right spot.<br/>
"Yes, right there", he panted, "Don't stop"<br/>
Ian groaned and leaned his head back, he kept thrusting into him while Mickey still moved on top of him.<br/>
"Come down here, Mickey, kiss me!", he panted.</p><p>Mickey let out a breathy laugh, "You're greedy today", but he leaned down and kissed him. Ian moaned into the kiss and Mickey kissed down his neck, let his tongue flick over his skin, salty from sweat.<br/>
Ian let go of Mickey's dick for a moment and pushed the dress up Mickey's body, finally pulled the piece of clothing off him. Mickey chuckled and kissed him again.</p><p>He pecked his lips and sat back up, riding him. Ian was hitting the right spot again in this position, while grasping his cock again, and Mickey raked his nails over Ian's chest. The Milkovich was in only his stockings now and Ian decided he liked this even more.</p><p>"Fuck, Ian, 'm gonna come", Mickey panted and bit his bottom lip.<br/>
"Gonna come a second time?", Ian grinned, "Think you can make a third time then?"<br/>
Ian jerked him off and Mickey dug his nails into Ian's skin while he came over his hand and stomach.</p><p>Mickey panted heavily and kept moving slowly on top of him. Ian took the dress from next to him and quickly wiped Mickey's cum off.</p><p>"You think you can make me come three times before you come?", Mickey panted grinning.<br/>
"You still can?"<br/>
"You wanted me to, Gallagher, now you gotta keep up with me"<br/>
Ian laughed and threw his head back.</p><p>The ginger sat up and balanced Mickey on top of him, the Milkovich wrapped his arms around Ian's neck and kissed him hungrily.<br/>
Ian parted his legs a bit wider and put his hands on Mickey's hips and moved him up and down his cock again. Mickey panted and groaned, he leaned his head back.<br/>
Ian attached his lips to Mickey's neck, kissed him and then sucked on the pale skin.</p><p>Ian had never given Mickey a hickey before, he wasn't even allowed to kiss him, he wouldn't dare to mark him up. But right now, the Milkovich fulfilled his fantasy with the stockings, marking him up was another fantasy he had. He wanted Mickey all to himself, wanted him to be his, really and exclusively, it was his favourite fantasy.</p><p>Mickey moaned at the new feeling and pressed his body closer to Ian's. <br/>
Slowly he could feel a little discomfort from overstimulation, but he ignored it.</p><p>Ian made him hard again with his big cock sliding in and out of him, his hands were on Mickeys hips and he moved him on top of him with his strong arms, the Milkovich could just moan and hold on to his shoulders. His dick was between their stomachs and rubbed against Ian's abs.</p><p>Mickey pushed Ian back into the pillows eventually to ride him properly again, so Ian could go back to groping his thighs and running his hands over the stockings.</p><p>After a good ten minutes Ian noticed Mickey slowing down on top of him, his body was covered in a layer of sweat and he panted heavily. He was quite exhausted.</p><p>Ian grinned and quickly put his hands on his side's again and turned them back around, so Mickey was lying underneath him again.</p><p>"You're getting tired up there?" Ian mumbled smirking.<br/>
"Shut up and fuck me" he only panted and wrapped his legs around his hips.</p><p>Ian grinned and started thrusting into him in a fast pace again. They were on it for some time now and even Ian wanted release. So, he fucked into him like a jackhammer, making Mickey scream through the whole southside. He was hitting his prostate dead on and he knew it. Mickey had one hand around his own dick and one on Ian's shoulder, leaving deep scratch marks that sweetly burned on Ian's skin.</p><p>Mickey moaned against his lips when they kissed and gently bit down on Ian's bottom lip again, when Ian was hitting the right spot again and again.<br/>
Ian moved his lips over Mickeys cheek to his neck and caressed his skin.</p><p>He knew they were both close. He desperately wanted to come but he didn't want to come before Mickey.<br/>
He attached his lips to his neck and started sucking again, right underneath the first hickey.<br/>
He got the same reaction form Mickey he did the first time.</p><p>A few minutes later Mickey clawed on his back and came for the third time and Ian finally let go as well and came deep inside of him, almost regretting that he did use a condom today because he wanted to fill Mickey up, shoot his load into his gut.</p><p>They were laying on top of each other panting heavily.<br/>
Mickey unhooked his legs around Ian's waist and the ginger pecked his neck again before rolling down from him.</p><p>"Fuck" Ian panted, "That was the best sex we ever had, I think."<br/>
Mickey chuckled and exhaled deeply.<br/>
He looked completely satisfied and Ian loved that look on his face.</p><p>The Ginger took the dress again and cleaned the two of them up.<br/>
"You have to wash that anyways" he mumbled, "I definitely want to see You again in this."</p><p>Mickey grinned and rolled on his side so he could look at Ian. He kissed his cheek and neck gently, " You definitely have to tell me every other fantasy you got, too."</p><p>Ian grinned and at him and kissed his lips.<br/>
"Okay, calm down" Mickey mumbled when Ian started to get playful with the kiss again and pushed him back, "I'm fucking tired, you gotta let me sleep."</p><p>"Is that my cue to leave?", Ian mumbled.<br/>
"Leave? What part about <em>'my dad and brothers aren't here for the whole weekend'</em> did you not understand?", Mickey mumbled sleepy and tried to find a good sleeping position on his back, "I'm just tired. But I can finally take these stockings off now" he tried to push one of them down, but Ian caught his wrist.</p><p>"Not yet, let them non a bit longer, you look so sexy in them."<br/>
Mickey scoffed but let the stockings be.</p><p>Ian looked at him and pulled the blanket over the two of them. He grinned when he saw the prominent marks on Mickeys pale neck and gently touched them.</p><p>Mickey opened his eyes again.<br/>
"Did you mark me up earlier?" He asked.<br/>
Ian grinned and nodded, "You liked it."<br/>
"Shit, Gallagher how do you expect me to explain to everybody that I have fucking hickeys on my neck?" He scolded and put his hand over his neck.<br/>
"Wear a scarf" Ian shrugged and smiled when he pried his hand away from the hickey, "But as long as you're marked up by me, you can't fuck anyone else than me."</p><p>"Says who?"<br/>
"I say that. How fucked would that be if you fuck one of your fat chicks while your neck screams Ian."</p><p>Mickey looked at him and frowned, "Why do you have to start that topic now?"<br/>
"I didn't start any topic. Can't I even say anymore that I think it's fucked up when you fuck women and then come to me when no one is around?"</p><p>Mickey propped himself up on his elbows.<br/>
"You know that I'm not exactly fucking girls because I'm attracted to them, Ian. I try to protect myself over here. In contrast to you."</p><p>"What does that mean?"<br/>
"You're the one who goes around and fucks everything that moves. No matter how fucking old they are or how many Viagra pills they have to take to go only one round. As long as they buy you fucking room service."</p><p>"Is this about Ned, really? <em>Again?</em>"<br/>
"You complain that I don't fucking sit in a coffee shop with you and stare at you lovingly over hot chocolate while waiting to be stabbed by my cousins, but your next sentence is about fucking that zombie! I didn't fuck anyone but you since I kissed you, and I just put on a fucking dress for you. I did enough!" He growled and just turned away from the ginger to sleep, before angrily pulling the stockings from his legs.</p><p>Ian stared at his back. Mickey would never talk about feelings, he just... couldn't. He would show his feelings by showing how jealous he was.<br/>
When Ian thought about it further, he realised, that Mickey actually showed him how he felt all the time. By his actions. He maybe didn't hold big speeches about how much he loved him, but he showed that he had feelings for him with his actions.</p><p>He kissed him, he let him fuck him face to face more often, let him touch him, even was fine with just talking and flirting when they were alone. He, Mickey Milkovich, put on a motherfucking dress and stockings, just because Ian said it would look sexy.</p><p>Maybe Mickey didn't have to say it, maybe Ian understood it anyways.</p><p>He reached his hand out and touched his shoulder, but Mickey only shook him away.</p><p>Ian smiled, okay, he could play after Mickeys rules.<br/>
He got up from the bed and got his phone from his jeans that lay on the floor. He got back behind Mickey and lay as close as possible to him without touching him. Then he called Ned.<br/>
He didn't pick up, so he left a message.</p><p>"Hey, Ned, it's Ian. I just wanted to tell you, that we can't hook up anymore. Ever. I won't see you again. Because there is only one guy that I want to see, want to sleep with. And he should be the only man in my life. So, he will be the only man in my life. So, don't contact me ever again, please. Bye."</p><p>He reached over Mickey to put his phone on the bedside table on his side.<br/>
The Milkovich turned around to him slowly and looked at him, biting his bottom lip.</p><p>Ian looked down at him and gently kissed him and Mickey kissed back slowly.<br/>
And they didn't have to say anything.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p><strong>2 years</strong> <strong>later. </strong></p><p>Mickey woke up in his bed alone. It was odd, since usually Ian almost suffocated him every night while cuddling him.</p><p>They've been exclusive for two years now. Mickeys dad was in prison right now and he got more and more open with Ian. He still didn't lose many words regarding his feelings, but he showed them to Ian, and he showed more and more people.</p><p>He could sit next to Ian on the Gallagher couch and cuddle and kiss him while his siblings were with them. He could sit next to him in the Alibi Room and talk and flirt and kiss him and then suck him off in the restroom. He didn't pull away when Ian took his hand in the open street.</p><p>Ian stayed with him at his house at least 4 out of 7 nights and Mickey had told him again and again to bring his fucking clothes with him, so now he owned half of Mickeys closet. That often led to Mickey wearing his shirts, something Ian loved because he looked even smaller in them.</p><p>Mickey couldn't find Ian in his bed, but he smelled fresh coffee. He slowly got up and pulled on a tank top to his boxers before making his way to the kitchen. There stood Ian in his running clothes.</p><p>Mickey walked up to him and leaned against him from behind, wrapping his arms around him.<br/>
"Why aren't you in bed?" He mumbled.<br/>
"Couldn't sleep anymore. So, I went for a run. You want some coffee?"</p><p>Mickey nodded and stepped away from Ian to lean against the counter next to him and take his coffee from Ian.<br/>
"You didn't sleep a lot lately, are you okay?"<br/>
Ian smiled at him, "Are you worrying about me?"<br/>
Mickey rolled his eyes, "What kind of dumb question is that? Of course I am.... just saying, you're acting like you're on something the whole time. You’re not hiding a coke addiction from me, right?"</p><p>Ian chuckled, "No. No worries, I just have a ton of energy lately."<br/>
"You could concentrate that energy on staying in bed and cuddling me with your warm ass body before you fuck me, though."</p><p>Ian laughed brightly.<br/>
"I'll make it up to you, I promise."<br/>
"I know you will. Now. Under the shower" he smirked at him.<br/>
Ian licked his bottom lip and kissed him over the steam of the hot coffee.</p><p>Suddenly someone knocked on the front door.<br/>
"Just ignore it" Mickey mumbled and pulled him closer into the kiss.<br/>
Ian chuckled against his lips and pulled back, "Hold that thought. I'll be right back."</p><p>Ian walked to the door and Mickey sighed into his coffee.<br/>
"Ned, what are you doing here?" He heard Ian ask.</p><p>Mickey raised his eyebrows. Ned, he knew that name.<br/>
Right, it was the old fucker Ian used to bang two years ago. Mickey put his coffee aside and walked to the door as well.</p><p>"I was around, and I thought I could visit you"<br/>
"Why on earth would you do that? We didn't see each other in two years!"<br/>
"I couldn't stop thinking about you. And I was around so I thought maybe you'd want to see me."</p><p>"How the fuck do you even know where I am?"<br/>
"I was at your house first, your sister told me."<br/>
"Well, leave again, please. There was a reason I stopped seeing you, what makes you think I would just start again, now?"<br/>
"Come on, Ian, just a coffee, I know this nice place down at-"</p><p>That was enough for Mickey he pushed Ian away from the door, so he stood in front of Ned.<br/>
"Hey, don't you understand a simple fuck off anymore?"<br/>
"And who are you?"</p><p>"I'm his motherfucking boyfriend and this is my house. So, leave, now, before I give you a broken spine to go with that limb wrist!" He slammed the door into Neds face and leaned against it, crossing his arms angrily.</p><p>"Stupid fucking asshole, doesn't know when to fucking leave" he mumbled.</p><p>Ian just looked at him, grinning widely.<br/>
"What are you grinning about?" Mickey asked.</p><p>Ian just shook his head and pulled him into a deep kiss.<br/>
Mickey smiled when Ian pulled back eventually.<br/>
"What was that for?"</p><p>"You just called me your boyfriend." He smiled.<br/>
Mickey pressed his lips together for a moment, "Well, I figured, we're exclusive for two years and you spend more time here than at your house, so..."<br/>
Ian nodded and grinned, "It's the first time you defined our relationship with words in two years."</p><p>Mickey looked up at him, "Oh" he mumbled, "I'm a pretty bad boyfriend then, am I?"<br/>
Ian shook his head, "No, you're perfect. You let your actions speak instead of words, that's enough. I'm so thankful that I'm your boyfriend." He pecked his lips, "Now, shower, come on."</p><p>Mickey grinned at him and pushed past him to go to the bathroom for their shower sex, but he stopped after a few steps and turned back around to him.</p><p>"When I'm already on saying a few things" he mumbled and walked back to him again, but didn't look at him, "I love you."</p><p>Ian put a finger under his chin to make him look at him, "I love you too" he smiled and kissed him again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>